People who plan and set up displays and exhibitions of commercial products benefit from experimental data about how customers have been observed to react to and behave in front of previously available setups. As an example we may consider a large shelving in a supermarket or store, where a variety of products are available for customers to pick up. Although it is relatively easy to track the sales of different products e.g. from the automatically maintained data from cash registers, it would additionally be very interesting to know, how the customers behaved at the moment of actually selecting the products they wanted from the shelving.
Technical solutions exist that allow applying remote sensing techniques to detecting the behaviour of the customers. As an example, it is possible to use beams of infrared or other harmless, invisible radiation that cover a region through which the customers must reach to grab a product of interest. Detecting the blocking and/or reflections of such beams gives information about where did a hand of a customer appear and when. By using coordinates of detection locations it is possible to draw graphical illustrations of the results. However, the drawback of such illustrations is that they are not always very intuitive to read, and for the reader it may not be immediately clear, how did the detection locations correspond with the actual apperance of the target location in real life.